Cure
by DioLink
Summary: When Dean becomes a vampire he takes drastic measures to make sure his baby brother is safe. One shot. Dean's POV mostly . Rated T for violence.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer

I do not own Supernatural or any of their characters

This story takes place in the third season.

Read and relax.

Review if you would like me to continue.

I would like to remind readers that negative comments are not welcome (negative as in just saying rude things to be mean).

There is no Wincest (even though it SEEMS implied XD )

Enjoy!


	2. Story

**Cure**

His fingers twisted tightly into the musty leather jacket, his head fallen back as he panted softly against his brother's cold skin. He could feel the warm trickle run down his throat and shoulder and collect in the fabric covering his shivering body. "Dean..." Sam breathed softly his half lifted eyes staring off into a dreamy desire as his fingers moved to lacing in Dean's short locks. He could feel his older brother sucking hard at his neck, at his open wound, drinking away his energy. "Nngh...D-Dean..." Sam panted as he clasped his fingers tight his back arching into his brother's chest. "Dean...that's...that's enough..." Sam grunted softly as he pulled lightly on Dean's hair. "Dean...stop..."

Feeling that consistant pinch leave his neck Sam lifted his head up and looked to his brother, his lips stained with red and trailing down his chin. Leaning in Sam rested his forehead on to Dean's shoulder, his older brother wrapping his arms around him. "Thanks Sammy." Wiping his mouth and chin of blood Dean stroked Sam's hair. "How ya feeling?" Dean smirked as all Sam gave him was a soft groan as he turned his head away from Dean's face. "Alright, I gotcha, hang on kiddo." Leaning Sam back Dean rested his brother down on to the motel bed his hand clasping over the wound. Sam was pale but who wouldn't have been.

Grabbing some gauze and bandages from the side table he covered up the wound. "Just rest up Sammy, I'll take care of you." Moving the blanket over his brother's body Dean rubbed Sam's stomach before standing and walking to the bathroom. Flicking on the light he winced at the brightness that would take many hours for him to adjust to. Filling the sink with water he washed off his face before soaking a cloth.

_I can't remember what it felt like to be human...to be normal._

Taking the cloth to Sam on the bed Dean pressed it against his baby brother's forehead.  
_  
Sam and I both knew what was happening to me not long after it started. I didn't understand at first but I was wondering...could I really? Sam was worried. I would hide from the sun, refuse to drive during the day, eat meat that was nearly raw, complain about my gums pulsing and burning._

"Feeling better Dean?" Sam voice weakly as he set his fingers over top of Dean's.

"Much, thank you Sammy." Running the cloth down Sam's face he pressed it to his neck and exposed collarbone. "I'm going to get you something to eat, just rest."

_The constant sounds in my ears, they were painful...nearly sanity breaking._

Going into the fridge Dean pulled out a store bought cake coated in icing along with some juice, water and a styrafoam container of fried meat. Taking all four items over to Sam Dean helped him sit up before giving him the water and juice. Sam was reluctant to munch on anything but with a constant nag from Dean he was nibbling at the meat and cake.  
_  
Sammy was scared he would lose me...have to kill me. I had planned to do it myself but...Sammy and his puppy eyes, it didn't take long before we were coping with this change. He was there for everything, from painkillers to my only source of food, he risked his life, his health just to help me._

"I should be good for another week." Dean replied softly as he licked away the icing that landed on his fingers. "So...regain as much strength as you can."  
_  
I knew it would take a day or two, it usually did every time I fed. Sam would be bedridden for several days just getting back what energy he lost. It never helped that he refused to eat anything. This...this was all thanks to Gordon...that bastard. If he wasn't dead I would kill him. After he had knocked Sam through a wall I attacked trying to save my brother...that was when he tossed me aside and bite down on my neck, ripping open a wound and bleeding all over me due to a cut on his lip. Heh, the simplest of wound was what turned me into a monster even I despised.  
_  
The night wore on and on, Dean sat on his bed watching Sam resting changing the cloth every time his brother grew too warm. He worried about Sam, his brother was growing weak each time Dean fed and it had been a good four times since Dean had knew for sure what he had changed into.

_A doctor would have been a good idea but Sam refused fussing that it was just a matter of getting used to it...it doesn't take a damn month for blood to replenish. He passed out last week, he sat up too fast and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Took a good ten minutes before he came back. Scared the hell out of me._

Smiling down to Sam as he rested Dean set down an envelope on to his own pillow. His hallow eyes going over the neatly tucked in sheets. Probably the only time in his life Dean made a bed. With a sigh he looked back to Sam and brushed the soft locks from his face. "Sorry Sammy...love ya, bro." Pulling his favourite pistol from the back of his pants Dean left the motel room. Checking to see his ammo he smirked at the one bullet left. With a soft breath he walked over to the Impala and brushed his fingers over the hood. "See ya girl, don't give out on Sammy anytime soon, kay?"

Looking back to the motel Dean headed into town.

BANG

Sam's eye burst open and he sat up in bed, his tired eyes going around the room before they landed on Dean's neatly made bed. His body immediately began to shake as he reached out and took the envelope. On the top of it said 'Sammy' written in Dean's handwriting. Sam could feel tears well in his eyes as he turned it around to find it sealed in wax, the symbol of protection used as a design. "Dean..."

Looking to the window Sam rushed over to it and peeked out finding the Impala still sitting in it's spot. His fear only grew as he ripped open the envelope...one of the empty bullet shells from Dean's pistol tumbled out, the inside coated with a deep red colour that crusted when Sam rubbed it. "Dead man's blood?" Pulling out a letter tucked inside Sam flipped it open and read through it.  
_**  
Sammy,**_

_**I can't do this to you anymore, man. You're getting weak, you're slowly dying, I can't hurt you anymore, I can't use you anymore. I'm ending this...I'm ending this one way or another. I love you man. You're strong, you've always been strong. Do what you want, live your life and don't let any of this destiny crap stop you. If you want to be a lawyer...do it! I know you can and I want you to follow your own desires...not mine...not dad's. Just Sammy's. Take care little bro.**_

_**Dean**_

Clenching the note in his hand Sam grabbed the Impala keys and burst out the door barely putting his shoes on. With the wheels squealing as he bolted out of the parking lot he went to find his brother...he had to find Dean.

_I can't remember the last time it felt to be human, I can't remember the last time I felt my blood pumping through my veins._

Sam's stepped on the gas as the engine rumbled with a deep roar. His fingers white knuckled on the steering wheel as he raced down the highway.

_To feel any sort of emotion beside lust, hunger and anger._

The Impala nearly screamed with a roar as he went faster and faster, racing into town and blowing through red lights.  
_  
To feel any warmth in my own body, to feel any adrenaline rush._

The Impala's tires screeched to a halt as Sam turned off the car and threw open the door. "Dean!!"

_To feel a sense of life._

BANG  
_  
But I remember now._

"DEAN!"  
_  
I remember now..._

Holding Dean up in his arms Sam wiped away the blood that was slipping past his brother's lips. "Dean...wake up..." The pistol sat at Sam's side, last bullet missing, there was a hole in Dean's chest where he had fired. "Dean! Wake up Dean!!" Grasping his brother's face Sam felt his eyes well again. "Don't die on me Dean! Please!!!"

"Sammy..." Dean breathed past a series of soft coughs as he opened his eyes. A smile going over his lips as he reached out to touch his brother's hand. "Bout time you showed up...feel." Taking Sam's hand Dean's set it to his chest another series of soft coughs leaving his lips.

"Dean..." Sam's face fell in shock as he looked to his brother. He couldn't understand what Dean was doing what he was feeling for...then it his his fingers...a sort of thumping, a pulsing. Looking to Dean's eyes in amazement he battled for words. "Dean...your...your heart...it's beating."

_I remember now...now that I'm human again._


	3. Explanation

I figured this would happen.

The story was basically a more in depth look. Something you really need to kinda think about and throw you're own creative thoughts in.

The bullet shell covered in Dead Man's Blood was to hint that Dean was using a bullet filled with such a liquid- not possible but...a lot of the things on this show aren't possible. The idea was kinda influence by Blade.

Dean actually shooting himself with the bullet was my own creative way of bringing together a cure that would fit the Dean Winchester style. The reason I left the end at where it was was to let your mind wander and decide for itself wether he lived or died.

How Sam knew where to find Dean was because of his dream, notice how he woke up when the gun went off? Yeah.

This fic is a lot different to most that I write. Instead of just telling you what was happening I was trying to get you to think it out a little for yourself. Sort of nudging you in the right direction but not telling you the answer I guess.

Anyways, despite the confusion I've brought up I hope you enjoyed the story.

It was a new way of creating a fic and I was merely testing it out.


End file.
